


restless hearts (come to sleep with me)

by levlinwinlaer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levlinwinlaer/pseuds/levlinwinlaer
Summary: lena's real good with the horses. they see her and they nudge forward in their stalls and huff on her hands and she sneaks them sugar cubes when no one's watching and maybe kara presses a few into her hand with a wink one morning and she blushes pretty enough to make kara want to buy all the sugar cubes in the whole damn world.or,the ranch hand au where both of them are in love and they get a nice ending cause wlw deserve to be happy and they deserve it right now





	restless hearts (come to sleep with me)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH AAAAAA also i wrote this whole thing in a southern accent so my apologies as i am actually a kiwi

she talks real pretty.

reaches out and murmurs a bit of nonsense and that little colt opens like a flower under her fingertips.

she is pretty, too. alex catches her staring sometimes, nudges her with a knowing smirk. then she upends a bucket of manure over her darling sister's head and she yelps and chases her into the barn and pushes her over into a pile of hay and she laughs and laughs and when she looks up, lena hovers over her with a little smile and fingers pulling hay from her hair.

'you're quite alright?' she asks cautiously, and kara smiles brilliantly, going a little pink.

'never been better, darlin'.'

so maybe she makes eyes at the new ranch hand every once in a while.  _every day, more like_ , alex teases, and kara tosses an egg at her. she catches it with deft hands and launches into a joking rant about being careful with the produce, which kara ignores in favour of bothering the old grumpy cow in the back of the barn.

lena's real good with the horses. they see her and they nudge forward in their stalls and huff on her hands and she sneaks them sugar cubes when no one's watching and maybe kara presses a few into her hand with a wink one morning and she blushes pretty enough to make kara want to buy all the sugar cubes in the whole damn world.

kara's seen her ride, once. it was a hot afternoon, and she was out in the fields dealing with a break in the old wooden fence, and then she had seen lena cantering by atop some honey-coloured stallion, grinning, hair flying behind her in the wind, looking for all the world like a regular rodeo girl. kara had stood and watched her go, lost to the world outside of her and her horse and the wind. it had been a goddamned  _sight_ to behold, that grin on her face. made kara want to kiss it and kiss it and kiss it until the sun went down.

'you ain't subtle,' alex tells her. 'y'know that, right? the girl comes into view and you look like you just got kicked in the head. eyes go all gooey, you get this dopey smile that y'get sometimes after a few too many pancakes. 's like that.'

'aw, it's not like you don't make eyes at sawyer every time she comes by to check up on the animals.'

alex goes a little dizzy-eyed at the thought of the pretty vet, then shakes it off with a scowl. 'i do  _not_. i ain't ever  _made eyes_.'

'sure.' kara chirps, and then skips away, dodging the pillow alex throws in her direction.

'girls!' j'onn says from the kitchen, all reprimanding, like he's never chucked a few good pillows. they both stick their tongues out at him, and then squeal and sprint away as he narrows his eyes and reaches for them.

after dinner, they sit round the television and chat. lena's quiet as usual, curled up on the couch, but when kara cracks a joke, her toes nudge kara's leg and she smiles a little, which makes kara feel all tingly and nice. alex and j'onn share a knowing look over their cups of tea.

'lena,' j'onn says, 'i might make kara drive the trailer over to the johnson's tomorrow. they've got a few horses up for sale, and maybe you'd like to take a look at them?'

lena brightens at the mention of the horses. 'of course!' she looks over at kara. 'i wouldn't want to be any trouble, though.'

'you could never be trouble, lena.' kara says with a gentle smile. 'i'd be happy to have the company, anyways. it's two hours there, and it gets boring with just me and the radio.'

'yeah,' alex interjects. 'last time, she near totalled the car cause she was singing too energetically.'

lena muffles a snort, and kara fakes offence, narrowing her eyes at them.

'it was one time!' she protests. alex grins deviously.

'yeah, sure. remember the vegas roadtrip?'

'aw, screw off.'

lena leans a little closer, one arm swinging around the back of the couch. 'do tell.'

kara laughs, flustered and fully aware of her sister's silent laughing. 'um- well-'

'she ran the car into two different trees,' j'onn says. 'and alex, stop provoking your sister.'

'okay, the other one doesn't count!' kara protests. 'that one was alex's fault.'

'kara!'

she holds her hands up in surrender. 'okay, okay, j'onn. calm down.'

he huffs at her gently. 'you're on dish duty.'

kara retreats into the kitchen, grumbling about stupid mean sisters, and alex cackles as she goes. after a moment, there's a little knock on the wall, and lena steps inside. she reaches for the towel to dry the dishes, and kara gives her a grateful smile.

'thanks,' she murmurs, and lena hums, picking up a plate.

they work in silence for a little while, manoeuvring around each other, until the dishes are stacked neatly in the cupboard. kara dries her hands on the dishtowel, and studies lena's profile as she sorts the cutlery into neat piles.

'you got any family back home?'

lena almost drops a fork. she hesitates before responding.

'no.'

'you're from ireland, yeah? ain't got a maw or pop?'

'i- yes, i do. but we're- not on the best of terms, i suppose.'

'ah.' kara watches her for a moment. 'is it 'bout you or your family?'

'me.'

another silence, less companionable than before. lena dries her hands, and then speaks. her voice is quiet, words quick and nervous.

'my mother is- i was disowned by my family. i came to the states and hitchhiked until i met j'onn at a farmer's market. i tried to steal from him, i was so hungry. he took me in and let me work in exchange for bed and board.'

'why?' kara asks gently. lena fidgets with the dishtowel, then drops it and looks at kara. her eyes are raw; she's holding back tears.

'she caught me kissing a girl.'

'lena-' kara starts to say, but lena ducks around her and half-runs out of the kitchen. 'no! wait!'

she catches up to her in the living room.

'i don't want you to-'

'lena! listen for a second, yeah?'

lena looks at her quietly, sniffling.

'ain't nothin' wrong with loving girls. my sister does. i do. ain't you ever noticed alex makin' eyes at maggie?'

'i ain't ever made eyes,' alex interjects, leaning in to mess at lena's braids. 'but yeah. you like girls? no big deal. join the club.' she slings an arm around kara's shoulders. 'sides, kara's the one who makes eyes. hypocrite. she likes this girl, y'know.'

'alex, no-'

'ain't you ever seen her starin' at a girl?' she winks. kara rolls her eyes and beats a hasty retreat to the loft. 'someone you know pretty well, i think.'

lena's brow furrows. 'kara likes maggie?'

there's the sound of someone tripping over their own feet. alex nearly chokes on her own tongue laughing so hard.

'no, you idiot.' she pulls lena in, rubs her knuckles on her forehead. 'you'll figure it out.'

lena just looks vaguely confused. 'i will?'

'you'd better.' alex turns away. 'i'm goin' to bed. sweet dreams, kid.'

'sweet dreams,' lena echoes blankly. she turns away, rubs her arm absentmindedly.

'it's you,' j'onn says cheerfully, coming downstairs from the bedrooms.

'who?'

'you're the one kara likes. she told me to tell you.'

lena goes pink. 'she likes me?'

'yes. she's also currently trying to jump out the window. do you want to-?'

'oh,' lena says. 'oh, yes, of course.'

she climbs the stairs quickly, j'onn's faint laughter trailing behind her. she reaches the doorway to the sisters' bedroom and stops. kara has a leg and an arm out the window, and alex has a tight hold on the back of her collar. when they see her, kara freezes.

'lena!' she says a little too brightly. 'what a coincidence!'

alex hauls her back inside. 'figure out your feelings, loser.' she leaves, winking at lena.

'um. hi.'

'hi,' lena echoes, and then, 'kara- listen- i-'

'no, i totally understand! it's stupid! i get it-'

lena half-sprints across the room and grabs her by the cheeks and kisses her and- wow.

they break apart after a moment, both of them smiling widely.

'your mom's wrong.' kara says suddenly. lena blinks, confused. 'if you still care for her, she's still wrong, y'know? i mean, that just slipped out.'

'kara. shut up.'

she gapes like a fish, and lena laughs and kisses her again and again and again.

after a lot of kissing, kara pulls back.

'you're real pretty, y'know,' she tells her.

lena smiles, and it lights her up like the sun.


End file.
